Miracles out of Nowhere
by CatastrophicCarnival
Summary: Dean gets a call from a girl he met a few months before. The girl sounds scared, and when he arrives at her place, it isn't quite what he expected. (Takes place is early season 2) Dean/OC Rated T for language.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Dean stood outside of the door to the bar, the line was huge. Some big shot band that he had never heard of was playing at the bar. Sam and Dean were doing a hunt in The Bronx, New York City. They had heard of a ghost, or something, that was killing off little kids. They had just gotten in, checked into the hotel and Dean was in the mood to hustle a few game at a bar.

Dean wasn't quite sure exactly why this "hot shot" band was playing at some local bar. If they were so big, shouldn't they be playing somewhere, well better? The line didn't seem to be getting any smaller, but the music had started to play. A girls voice was singing softly, the words she was singing, they struck Dean's heart. The lyrics jumbled in his head, but the meaning was still clear. That things were broken, things aren't what they were once and it was all about loss.

Finely the line had dispersed and Dean made his way into the bar with little brother. The band had stopped playing by the time they had gotten in there. Dean found a seat at the bar and ordered a beer, simple. A girl took a seat next to him, she didn't look older than 21, an X was drawn boldly on the back of her pale hand.

This girl, she had bright auburn hair that would have looked fake on anyone else, but somehow it looked right. Solemn green eyes focused on the tiling on the bar floor. She started to hum the tune of Dust in the Wind by Kansas, Dean picked up on this immediately.

"You're a fan of Kansas?" He asked her curiously.

"Huh?" She said looking up slightly dazed. "Oh, yeah I am. I didn't even realize that's what I was humming. My dad and brother, they are big fans."

"Dean!" Sam said coming up to his brother. "I got some info about the," Sam stopped when he say the Dean was having a conversation with someone, a girl. She wasn't Dean's usual score, she wasn't blonde, nor was her breasts larger than her brain.

"Dean huh?" She said, now knowing the strangers name.

"Yeah, and this is my little brother Sammy," Dean said to the girl.

"Nice to meet you two. But it seems like Sammy, has something to say to you. So I guess I'll leave you two alone to handle your business." The strange girl said as she stood up from the bar stool. She was about to take her first stride across the bar with her head held high and with the utmost confidence.

Dean reached his hand out and grabbed her wrist gently. She froze mid stride and sucked in a deep breath. She closed her eyes, doing an about face to look Dean in the eye. "What?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I just want to know your name," Dean replied confused at the girl strong reaction. He wasn't quite sure what it was about this girl, but she intrigued him.

"Adelyn." She said this between gritted teeth. Dean's hand was still on her wrist.

"Well Adelyn, let me buy you a drink."

Adelyn took a look at the back of her hand, the X was still there. But maybe if they weren't paying attention, Adelyn could get away with it. She sucked in another deep breath making her decision. "Yes, you can buy me a drink. I don't care what it is, as long as it's something strong."

Dean turned toward the bartender, ordering her a glass of Glenfiddich. He would never order this for a normal girl, but Adelyn definitely wasn't what you would call normal. The drink was pored and Adelyn held it in her hand taking a big gulp of it.

After multiple glasses of Glenfiddich, which was costing Dean quite a bit of money that he didn't really have, Adelyn was all hands, falling over herself and on to Dean, he hadn't expected to get this reaction out of her, but he wasn't satin he didn't enjoy it. Adelyn suggested that they go back to her apartment, which was only a few blocks away.

Dean let Sam take the Impala back to the hotel and walked Adelyn to her apartment. Once they arrived at the top floor of a high rise, the clothes were quickly shed. Hands were everywhere and things were being hit, bumped into and knocked over.


	2. Stranger Things Have Happened

Adelyn paced the floor of her apartment, unsure of what she was supposed to do. She hadn't ever thought this was a possibility. She had locked and unlocked her phone too many times to count by now. The name that was lit up was Dean Winchester, that man from the bar.

She suspected what he did for a living, she wasn't oblivious. She too had been raised aware of the supernatural. Though her family did not actively go out looking for hunts, traveling the country like Sam and Dean did. They just simply protected each other from what was out there, and occasionally took on a case or two.

Adelyn had no desire to be a part of the hunting life style, but it seemed as though she was going to be stuck with it. Of course there was another choice, the one that had faded in and out of her head for the past two weeks that she had been holding this off.

The forces of nature hated her, that much was clear. When she had turned eighteen, two years ago, she and her boyfriend of 4 years at the time had gone to a doctor. This wasn't the first time she had this scare. She was pregnant then and though she and her boyfriend, Ayer where much too young to have children they had planned on caring for the child, with or without her families help.

Adelyn had miscarried only a month and a half into the pregnancy. The doctor said something about her not being able to ever have child, something to with scarring from past abuse that made her unable to even conceive. She didn't really understand all of the fancy medical terms the doctor used to explain it, but it was simple, she could never have a baby. They said that the fact that Ayer and her had been able to conceive was a miracle in itself. But some miracles are short lived.

Adelyn had hit herself in the head so many times, how could she have been so stupid as to not have used protection with the stranger? But she had no reason to fear getting pregnant at the time._ Dean must have some magical sperm_ she thought to herself, allowing the slightest chuckle.

Three months, fourteen weeks, into the pregnancy and the doctor said it was progressing as it should be. The doctor said this truly was a miracle baby. As Adelyn had been lost in thought she found herself accidentally calling Dean.

"Hello?" Dean said answering his phone, while driving the Impala, Sam riding shotgun. They music was turned down on low, but AC/DC was playing in the background.

"Oh shit!" Adelyn yelled out of nowhere startling Dean slightly.

"Who is this?"

"Dean... Dean, hi there, I'm Adelyn. You might not remember me, but we met a few months back, in New York."

"I remember you, we met at a bar, and we went back to your place." Dean said nodding his head.

"I, uh, really (desperately) need to talk to you." Adelyn kind of mumbled on the other end of the phone.

"So talk," Dean said this simply, not trying to sound like a douche, but just wanting her to get to the point.

"No, you see, I can't. I need to see you in person." Adelyn, obviously, was not a master of finesse. She didn't know how she was supposed to tell a guy that she had known for less than a week and slept with once, that she was pregnant with her child.

"What is it Ad?" Dean said to her.

"I can't explain okay?" She fumed through the phone. "Just get your ass here, now!" With this she ended the phone call.

This wasn't a requested and for some reason the fierceness in her voice made Dean think this was a very serious situation. He couldn't figure out why she would be acting like this though, _but hell, for all I know this could be how she ac__ts all of the time. I barely kne__w the chick._

Dean made a large and very illegal u-turn in the middle of the deserted highway and headed north toward New York. When he thought back, he remember exactly where they were when he met her.

Sam looked over to his older brother, confused look plastered on his face. "What was that all about?"

"That was Adelyn, you know the girl from the bar in New York a few months back, the redhead. She said she needed to see me."

"You usually aren't one to do what people say Dean." Sam said this with all seriousness. He brother did not take well to order, unless their father had been the one spewing them at him.

"I know Sam, but she sound desperate, and angry." Dean replied back. He was lost in his own thoughts, what could it be that was bothering her so bad? She didn't seem to be the kind of girl that would yell for the hell of it. Something serious was about to happen, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"So we're going to just forget about the werewolves in Georgia?" Sam asked. This really wasn't like his brother, to just drop a hunt for some girl he had known for less than a week. He just didn't understand.

"We can ask Bobby to take care of it, or some other hunter will probably get to it."

"Dean, these and innocent people with families having their hearts ripped out my some creature they think is fictional." Sam started. "Isn't it our job to protect them?"

"What made it our job Sammy? Tell me that!" Dean exploded. "We didn't ask for this life and we don't even get a simple thanks for what we do most of the time. We put our own lives on life every single day, to save people we don't know. Someone else can deal with it this one time okay?"

"But De-", Sam had started but was stopped by his brother. "This girl might be in trouble to for all we know okay? And if she is, it could be our fault. Some demon, might have found her. We don't know anything. And we won't until we get there."

"This could be a trap if a demon really had found her, getting a call from some girl, months after a few days together, that isn't normal Dean. A demon could have made her call you." Sam said, ever the thinker. "How did she get your number anyway?"

"I gave her it." Dean spoke. This earned him a look from his brother. "What? I gave it to her after that night, said I'd be in town for a few days, to call me if she decided she wanted some company. I thought she'd have deleted it by now." With this Dean turned the stereo back up and let the loud sounds of AC/DC flood through the speaking, signling that he was not going to talk to Sam about this subject anymore. Dean stepped harder on the gas pedal making the '67 Chevy speed through the deserted highway. He wanted to reach New York before too late.


	3. Shake Your Foundations

Dean knocked on the door to the apartment that he believed belonged to Adelyn. Sam was standing right behind him, like he usually was. There were dog barks from behind the door, Adelyn yelled at them to be quiet. There was some stumbling behind the door then followed along with a calling for them to wait and she'd be right there.

Finally the door opened to reveal Adelyn, she was a mess. Her hair was tangled and looked like it hadn't been washed in days. Her eyes looked bloodshot and tired. The plaid shirt she wore was too big for her and was almost falling off her slender frame. The tattoo on her shoulder was partially visible and looked like a family coat of arms.

The dogs jumped at her side, both were very large. The first was a large Rottweiler while the other one Dean wasn't sure of the breed. They looked friendly enough, but for all he knew they might bite his hand off, so he didn't reach out to pet them.

"Dean, Sam," Adelyn started. "Nice to see you, I wasn't expecting you two so soon." It showed that guests were the last thing on her mind. She had been trying to straighten up the apartment a little by the looks of it, but wasn't getting very far.

"Well you said now, so I took that literally. And anyway, we were close." Dean said this struggling to find the right way to talk to her.

"Uh huh," Adelyn said staring at him blankly nodding her head slowly, unconvinced. "Well since you two are here, why don't you guys come in?"

Once the brothers were seated on the comfortable loveseat, Adelyn looked at them while sipping on a cup of coffee. Sam was looking at her back, "Isn't it a little late for coffee?" He asked her.

"I keep late hours" was her simple response. She honestly looked as though she hadn't slept in days; her eyes were puffy and drooping. Her body showed it was trying to shut down.

"So what did you need to talk to us about?" Dean asked finally letting his eyes land on the redhead. He had been busy examining the space. Where possibly weapons were, was there any iron, salt? And the quickest ways to exit is something did happen.

Adelyn was sure of it now, these boys were hunters. The way Dean had scoped out the place once arriving. He was either a hunter or just really paranoid. "I didn't say both of you, I said you Dean. Sam didn't, doesn't need to be here for this."

This put both of the boys on edge, trying to separate them? Was she possessed by a demon? What other reason would Sam not need to be here for? Dean reached into his pocket extracting a vile of holy water. Dean opened the bottle and threw its contents on Adelyn.

"What the fuck?!" Adelyn yelled now being wet. "What is this? Holy water? You really thought I was a demon?" Adelyn wasn't sure whether to laugh at the ridiculous scenario playing out or be pissed.

"You know about demons?" Dean asked really confused.

"Yes, and you two couldn't have made yourselves anymore obvious that you were hunters the last time you were here."

"How did we make it obvious?" Sam asked now very curious.

"Two guys stroll into town, you guys start asking questions about the murders in the apartment building. That made me think, you were either cops, or hunters. And no offense, but you two looked more like you would be on a wanted poster, not the ones looking for the people on them." She sucked in a breath of air, "But the biggest clue was the last name. Winchester. Everyone knows about you too. And when I say everyone, I really do mean everyone."

"That means you're a hunter too," Dean said.

"Actually, I'm not. I'm enlightened, but I don't go around looking for trouble like you two do. Seems like you two, Sam and Dean Winchester are always digging yourselves deeper into a supernatural grave. Almost every demon out there wants your heads on a stick."

"Then why are we here?" Sam asked her.

"No, no, no. You don't get it little Sammy Winchester, you aren't needed here. It's your brother I want." Adelyn said to him shaking her head lightly. "Why don't you go along, let the adults converse by ourselves a little."

"I'm pretty sure I'm older than you. My idiot brother might not have realized it, but that X on the back of your hand at the bar that night meant you were under 21." Sam said this glaring at the girl.

"Detail details, but I really do have something important to say to your brother, a private something." Adelyn said to Sam with a pleading look.

Sam stood up getting ready to leave the apartment, but Dean stopped him. "Anything you can say to me can be said in front of Sam."

Sam shot Dean a dirty look and looked sympathetically at Adelyn; this was something that was obviously going to be hard to say, contrary to her attitude about the subject. Sam knew what she was going to say now.

Adelyn released a heavy sigh and called the dogs over to her to comfort her. The dogs hopped up on the couch with her snuggling closely. She patted both of their heads and hugged them tightly to her. The dogs wagged their tails happily.

"I don't know how to say this really," She was struggling to find the right words. This was something that would possibly change both of their lives drastically. She was breathing heavy and her eyes started to water.

"Just say it, what is it?" Dean said impatiently now tapping his foot.

"You act like this is easy for me Dean! I barely know you. Stop acting like a prick for just one minute of your life would you? Give me a moment to gather my thoughts." Adelyn spoke, starting to break under the stress.

Dean narrowed his eyes at girl who had just talked back to him.

"She's pregnant." Sam said quietly, just under his breath.

"What did you say Sam?"

"He said that I'm pregnant." Adelyn said a little louder than Sam. She let out the breath she was holding in. This caused her to start crying. Not loud whiny tears, but quiet weeping. Barely audible, but the tears fell in a steady stream from her eyes, staining her pale cheeks.


	4. Stand Beside Me

"You're pregnant? And you think it's mine?" Dean said staring right at Adelyn.

"I don't think, I know." Adelyn managed to say between the hiccups. _Of course it's yours idiot. Why would I call you here if it __wasn't?_

"How can you be sure?" Dean asked almost sounding like he was in denial.

"Because Dean I hadn't fucked anyone but you in the past year and a half!" Adelyn was yelling again. She wasn't sure if the hormones of pregnancy were affecting her or she was just really pissed off.

"Oh boy," Dean said quietly as he let out a sigh of his own. "I, I don't know what to say. It's been three months; surely you must have known about this before now."

"You're right, I did know about this, but I didn't want to get my hopes up for nothing." Adelyn was now mumbling.

"What do you mean Ad?"

"I mean that this was never supposed to happen! I can't, couldn't, shouldn't, be able to be pregnant. I have a medical condition. I'm not supposed to be able to conceive Dean." Adelyn was officially hysterical.

Dean got up from the couch, feeling the need to comfort her, but not knowing how. Dean shot Sam a look for help and he shrugged his shoulders not knowing either. "Adelyn, calm down would you please? Everything is going to be fine."

All of them knew that this was a futile promise, it was never going to be fine. Dean was a hunter, and that meant risking your life every time you did a job. Dean could very well die tomorrow, there was no being fine. And there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that Dean would just give everything up, not this close to getting the demon that killed his mother. Dean didn't want this, but it was his to deal with.

Adelyn was looking up at him now; his beautiful green eyes were shining. He had great facial structure and was all over ever nice to look at. She knew there was one reason she had let him into her pants so easily that night. _At least the kid should be attractive_. She thought to herself even though it was highly inappropriate in the current situation.

"I feel like I should leave you two alone," Sam said getting up from his seat on the couch feeling uncomfortable. Sam was thinking that they needed to talk. It's not like Dean could take care of a kid with the life he and Sam were living. He wouldn't just drop the hunt for Yellow Eyes now that he was having a kid.

"Sit down Sammy," Dean said looking over at his brother. Dean wasn't sure how he could handle this situation. As he had said before, the supernatural he understood, but humans he would never get. And raising a child didn't seem like it would be an option. He couldn't opt out though, it was his mistake, and he had to make it right.

Dean looked at his little brother for help, he had no idea what to do, he didn't know anything about kids. Sam was always the one with the brains in the family, which had been how he'd gotten a full ride to Stanford. Sam shared the same look, he was so uncertain about what would be done.

Adelyn hadn't said for a good fifteen/twenty minutes now. She was crumpled on the couch with the dogs with Dean, the father of her unborn child, standing behind her. She didn't know him at all, sure she had heard plenty about him, but she didn't actually know him. What if he turned out to be an asshole? What would her family think of this...?

"Oh my god," Adelyn said quietly under her breath.

"What's wrong Adelyn?" Dean said really worried about her.

"My dad, my family. What are they going to think about me? They always had such high expectation for me. They're going to disown me." Adelyn was exaggerating completely. Her father and her got along great, he would support her no matter what, of course he would.

"Don't worry about that Ad, I'll be with you when you tell them." Dean had made up his mind, he didn't know this girl in the least bit, but she was the mother of his unborn child and he was going to do the right thing. He would be with her, every step of the way.

Sam and Adelyn both gave him a shocked look; they hadn't expected Dean to stay around. Adelyn had expected him to run off, never to return again. This didn't quite settle her thoughts though, but she was glad that she wouldn't have to do this alone.

"It's getting late," Sam said checking the time on the clock hanging above the TV. "We should get going, find a decent motel."

"You guys can, um, stay here for the night. I mean, there's no need for you to find a hotel." Adelyn said looking at the brothers. "One of you can have my bed, the couch folds out into a bed and I can sleep on the loveseat."

"Are you sure?" Dean said looking at her intently.

"I'm positive. Technically we're all family now." Adelyn said looking down at her tummy that had just started to show, even though it was hidden by the big shirt. She let out a deep breath and tried to give them her best smile. She wasn't necessarily happy, but she was coming to terms with everything.

Sam had taken Adelyn's room after much insisting from her. He was taller than her, there was no way he could have slept comfortably on the loveseat. Sam hadn't wanted to make the pregnant women sleep on the couch though. The argument had gone on for nearly forty minutes.

Dean was laying on the pull out sofa that Adelyn had made up for him. He said that she could have joined him on there, but Adelyn said she wouldn't be comfortable sleeping with him. She was settled on the loveseat with a thin blanket over her staring at Dean. They were just looking at each other not saying anything to each other.

"When we do tell me family, I want it to be in person. I'll try not to let them kill you, they're protective of me." Adelyn finally spoke, trying to break the silence.

"Sam's the only family I have left, so you don't have to worry about anyone on my side."

"I have a very large family. I'm not even going to get into numbers." Adelyn said with a smile, thinking about her family, states away, living there lives separate from her completely. She missed them.

"How old are you?" Dean asked out of the blue.

"I'm twenty." Adelyn said to him.

"I feel like a cradle robber now! Seven years? Seven years!"

"That's not that bad" Adelyn said to him. "There have been worse." Adelyn was going the math in her head now, if he was twenty-seven, then him and her dad only had an eleven year age difference. That was a disturbing thought.

"Yeah, sure."

"Goodnight Dean," Adelyn said quietly as she closed her eyes. She was finally letting her body shut down after no sleep for 48 hours. She quickly drifted to sleep, without even hearing Dean said good night back to her.


	5. She's Got Balls

Adelyn woke up disoriented and on the verge of vomiting. Morning sickness. She hardly made it to the kitchen sink before her stomach was turning itself inside out. When she had finished she splashed her face with water and wiped her mouth off. She hated this pregnancy shit and she just wanted it to end already.

Dean was woken up by the sounds coming behind him. He sat up on the sofa bed and turned to look at Adelyn who looked miserable. Dean stood up and walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist letting his hands linger on her stomach, breathing in the scent of her hair.

Adelyn jumped slightly at the touch of Dean's callused hands on her stomach. She wasn't use to having people touching her, her breathing went back to normal seconds later and she tried to get used to the touch. She turned her head to look at Dean, giving him a "we need to talk" kind of look.

Dean took his hands off of her and headed back to the pullout, he sat on the edge while Adelyn sat across from him on the loveseat. She took a sip of water from the cup she was clutching tightly. "I'm glad that you have decided to stick around, but we have to set some ground rules. Okay?"

"Okay," Dean said waiting for her to continue a talk that seemed as though it might take awhile.

"First off, I have this thing about being touched. It freaks me out, if you want to touch me, ask first please. Two, I have no expectations from you okay? I don't plan on you changing because of this. Three, we aren't in a relationship, so please don't act like we are."

"Okay," Dean said slowly. He wasn't sure what else he could say to her, he should respect her rules. "Then I have one rule too."

Adelyn stared at him trying to figure out what he was going to say, but she was at a loss. "What is your one rule?"

"You have to travel with Sammy and me. I don't want to put you or the baby in danger, but you'd probably be in more danger without us protecting you. It seems that when we leave people we care about alone, they end up dead and I'm not letting that happen."

"I can take care of myself."

"You don't know how many times I've heard people say that and then end up being killed." Dean said shaking his head with a sad smile. "I want you with me, so I can keep an eye on you."

"This is my home Dean! You might not get that since you don't have one, but I can't just leave. I have obligations here. I have a job, I have friends, I have a year lease on this apartment! You can't just expect me to walk away from here." Adelyn didn't like the idea of being on the road, especially not with people she barely knew

"Adelyn, I can't go around, saving other people when for all I know you are being killed. And I could have done something to stop it. Please don't fight me. I know you probably don't feel comfortable about the idea of traveling around with two guys who you barely know. But you have to see this from my perspective too okay?" Dean was worried that without him watching over her, she would die. Demons were a bitch and they had a special knack for going after people that he and Sam cared about.

To be truthful, which Dean rarely ever let him be to himself, Dean liked the thought of settling down with a nice girl, one day. But that wasn't the life he and Sam led. He wasn't set for the white picket fence life style. He never wanted to be like his father, moving them around all of the time. Sure it might be okay while the kid was young, but what about when he started school. Dean had lost count of the number of schools he and Sammy had gone to by the time he started middle school, he didn't want to do that, but right now, he didn't have a choice.

Sure Dean gave Sammy lots of shit for leaving for college, but he had also been proud of his little brother. He didn't want to give the life of a hunter to his child. He wanted the baby and Adelyn to live a normal life, but that would never happen. Dean couldn't stop hunting and he could never let Adelyn and the kid out of his sight. Too many evil things lurked in the shadows, he couldn't bring himself to put either of them in danger.

Adelyn didn't want to fight Dean, she really didn't. And at this moment, she was almost regretting telling him. Her life was already being shaken up by the pregnancy; she didn't need to have the rest of her life taken away from her. Why couldn't Dean just see that?

"If I do decide to go with you," Adelyn said. "If. I have one condition." Dean narrowed his eyes, but signaled for her to continue. "I get to bring Jigsaw and Aries."

"Jigsaw and Aries?" Dean said confused. He looked down at the ground and saw the two dogs sitting there waiting to be fed.

"The dogs, my boys. They've always been with me." Adelyn looked lovingly at the k-nines. "I wouldn't know what to do with me."

"Dogs, in my baby?" Dean said with a look of disgust on his face. The thought of fur covering the seats was terrifying. What if they shit in his car?

"You're baby?" Adelyn said confused at first. "Your car?" Her thought process took a few minutes to catch up with Dean. He was a guy, and just like the guys in her family, they loved their cars.

"Yes my car. There is no way I am letting those two giant smelly mutts in baby."

"They aren't mutts. And I say, wherever I go they go with me. If you don't want them in your car, too bad so sad, you aren't getting me, without them." She gestured the dogs. They were her life. She's had Aries, the Rottweiler with her for six years and Jigsaw for four.

"Too bad so sad? What are you? Five?" Dean looked at her flabbergasted. Who actually talked like that? He was way in over his head with this girl.

"Get over yourself Dean." Adelyn said turning her attention away from him and into getting the awaiting dogs their food.

"You guys are really arguing this early in the morning? If this is what it's always going to be like, I'm not sure I want her around." Sam said rubbing sleep from his eyes. He reached up, stretching his back out, his shirt rose up, show of his abs. Sam learned against the frame of the bedroom door, which he barely cleared.

Adelyn poured the dog food into the separate bowls, then bending down at the waist she picked up the water bowls. She walked around Dean to the small kitchen sink. Filling the bowls with water Adelyn set them back down. The dogs started to lap up the water and munch on their kibble as though they hadn't eaten in days.

"All I'm trying to say is if you want me around so bad, then a tiny detail of my dogs shouldn't be anything." Adelyn said simply, wiping her hands on the towel.

"Those monsters are anything but tiny!" Dean said practically yelling now. Dean wasn't much of a fan of dogs, definitely not ones that looked like they could rip him to shreds.

"Jigsaw and Aries might be big, but they are just big teddy bears, kind of like Sam! They really are the sweetest things." Adelyn had grown up with dogs, before and after her mother died. Her father had a thing for dogs; couldn't stand to see one without a home.

"You want to take the dogs with us?" Sam asked thoroughly confused now. Why would she want to take the dogs with her, on long car rides where she would be forced to sit in the back with them for hours at a time? He himself loved dog, but he didn't see the logic.

"Yes, they are my family okay? At least out here they are. Plus, I made a vow that I would always take care of them."

"A vow?" Dean asked quizzically. "To who? A priest?"

"Fuck you Dean." Adelyn was pissed off, _must be hormones_ she thought to herself quietly. Usually she had no problem taking a joke.

"Fine, you can take the dumb dogs with us." Dean said through his teeth. He didn't even want to think about what they would do to the interior of the Impala. And the smell, oh dog to smell.

"Really?" Adelyn and Sam said in unison. Neither of them had expected Dean to give up so easily. Well, if you could call that easily.

"Yes really. If that's the only way I can get you to come, then I really don't have a choice now do I?" Dean was obviously angered, but he was trying to keep his temper in check. The last thing he need was to send Adelyn packing.

Adelyn wasn't necessarily excited that she was being forced to leave her home in New York, but at least she got to keep the dogs with her. It wasn't ideal, but she had gotten herself in this mess and she would have to make compromises to get anywhere.


	6. Die With Your Boots On

Adelyn stepped out of the shower, wrapping her towel around her wet body. She used her hand to clear off the steam on the mirror to inspect herself. She looked better than she had for the past few days, the lack of sleep had obviously taken a toll on her. The pinkness of her cheeks had returned, the life was back in her eyes. Her bright auburn hair was shiny as ever and her eyes were still green.

Her face still looked the same, but her body was changing. Her stomach was getting larger with the baby growing inside of her, she had gained a bit of weight, but that was to be expected with pregnancy right? She had dropped the towel around her feet as she examined her body intensely. She turned to the side. Her once flat, toned stomach was no more. She stared at the curve of her belly. She could hardly believe there was something alive inside of her. If she was being honest, it scared the shit out of her.

Sam and Dean were sitting in the living room watching something on TV, not talking about what had happened. They didn't have to speak to know that everything was changing. It wouldn't just be Sam and Dean, two brothers, anymore.

Adelyn's cell phone was buzzing and ringing nonstop while she had been in the shower. Dean had thought about picking it up for her, but then decided against it, knowing that it was none of his business. The constant ringing was getting quite annoying though, maybe he should pick it up.

Dean grabbed the phone off of the end tabled and tried to figure out how to answer it. Finally he was able to pick up the call that said Andrew (Nevada) on it. "Hello," Dean said, not sure what he should say.

There was silence on the phone for a moment before Dean heard a clearing of a throat. "hey, who is this, where is Adelyn?"

"She's in the shower; well just got out, let me get her." Dean said walking up to the bathroom door, knocking. The door pushed open when he hit it, exposing Adelyn standing there with no clothes on, not even her towel.

Adelyn reached down to grab the towel on the floor. Trying to cover herself up, even though Dean had already seen her without clothes on once before. She was seriously shy about her body.

"Shit, I'm sorry about that. But your phone was going off, a lot. So I picked up." Dean said stumbling over his words. Not like he didn't enjoy the view, but it was still shocking. "Here," He said handing her the phone.

"Hello?" Adelyn said answering her phone. "Sorry about that." She moved her hands signaling Dean to get the hell out of there. "Andrew? Hi, brother. He's no one, just a friend. What'd you call for?"

There was a silence lasting several minutes before Dean and Sam heard Adelyn let out an excited yip. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you Andrew! I've been meaning to come visit you guys, I've just been really busy. Yeah I know. I bet she's great. I'll try to get the time off to make the trip. Yeah, I'll send the details when I get everything sorted out okay? Don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise."

Dean walked around to the door of the bathroom, he sneaked a peek inside. He wanted to know why Adelyn was so excited all of a sudden. "Everything okay in here?" He asked unsure if he was encroaching on her territory.

"Oh yes! I think we'll be telling my family sooner rather than later." Adelyn had a smile bright enough to make the stars jealous. She was giddy and jumpy.

"Do you care to explain what you mean?"

"I mean that I need to make a trip to see my family very soon. As soon as I get the time off from work. Gosh, I'm so excited!" Adelyn phone in hand exited the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Mind getting out for a minute, so I can get dressed?"

Dean nodded his head slowly, still completely confused about the situation. He shook his head and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Sammy boy, I think this girl is insane."

Sam turned to look at his brother, a smirk on his face. "Of course she is, she slept with you after all. No one in their right mind would do that."

Dean glared at his little brother before walking into the kitchen to look for food. He opened the refrigerator, the only thing it there was an apple, sitting in the middle of the shelf. Dean dropped his head in disappointment. He moved to look through the cabinets, which were just as bare. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Does this woman not eat?"

"She probably just hasn't had time to go shopping." Sam suggested. "It's not like you're going to starve. Just wait until she gets out here and then we'll see about food."

"You don't know that, I could starve."

Sam grabbed one of the throw pillows and threw it at his brother. It hit Dean on the chest and fell to the floor. Dean grabbed it and moved over to his little brother. He started to beat Sam with his own weapon. One of the dogs started barking, jumped on the couch, trying to join in the fun.

"Children, children, children. What am I going to do with you?" Adelyn asked still smiling from behind them. She came around and took a seat on the edge of the pull out. She let out a chuckle seating Dean pounding his little brother with a pillow; Sam's hair was in disarray and struggled under the weight of his brother.

"Don't think I won't come over there and beat you next Adelyn." Dean said.

"You wouldn't hit a pregnant woman." Adelyn said smirking.

"You sound awfully sure of that," Dean said. He got off of Sam and took a seat next him on the couch. He breathed in deeply, trying to catch his breath.

"I have a doctor's appointment in an hour and a half. I'm sure you guys are hungry. There is I little Italian restaurant down the street, if you want to go eat. It's one of my favorites. It'll be my treat," Adelyn said waving her wallet.

"Doctor's appointment?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's for an ultrasound. I was supposed to get it last week, but I didn't have time. So I'm getting it done this week. Why?" Adelyn asked the older man.

"I want to go." Dean stated simply.

"You do?" Adelyn asked surprised at his reply.

"Yeah, it's my kid; I think I should be there." Dean said. "When do you find out the gender?"

"That one isn't for a few more weeks. I've heard it's possible to find out this early, but that usually depends on the position they're in." Adelyn told him. "This one is to make sure that the baby is growing correctly. Normally they give you a more accurate time of conception and due date at this check up. But that isn't really the case, considering we only had sex once. We already know the date of conception."

Dean nodded his head, like he knew she was talking about. He had no idea what was going on. He didn't know anything about children. He might have raise Sammy, but that was different. His dad was still there, or at least another adult had been there too do most of the stuff when Sam was really young.

"Do you know anything about how to raise a child?" Dean blurted out.

"I know a little bit, I have a younger sister, I helped out with her a lot. I know the basics, feeding, changing, and burping. But I wasn't in charge of her 24/7." Adelyn said. "I'm sure we'll be fine, people do it all the time. I mean, if my dad did it, multiple times, then it can't be too hard."

"I hope you're right." Dean said warily.

"Come get food with me. I'm starving!" Adelyn whined, trying to get past the subject. She was hungry, and her want for mushroom ravioli was growing by the minute.

"Fine, fine," Dean said nudging his brother to get off of the couch. The stood up and moved to the door where they had put their shoes.

Adelyn went into her bed room; she slipped on a pair of black flats with two buckled straps across the toe. She ran a brush to untangle the wavy hair and threw it up in a bun. With that she took a look in the mirror, she was wearing a baggy Guns N' Roses shirt and a pair of loose. She decided she looked decent enough to show herself in public. She reached into the shirt and pulled the chain out so it showed over the shirt.

Adelyn grabbed her apartment key off of the kitchen counter and bent down to pet the dogs lying on the floor. "Be good boys, watch the place for me while I'm gone."

"Okay guys, time to go indulge in everything delicious in the world." Adelyn said opening the door for the guys to go out. She locked the door behind them and clicked the button for the elevator. They got in; a couple was standing in the corner. Adelyn hit the button for the ground floor.

They walked across the street and there was the restaurant. The man standing at the front smiled at Adelyn and her company. "Hello Adelyn, you've brought friends with you, I see."

"Hey Antonio! Yeah, they showed up last night, and I thought 'why not treat the out to the best Italian Restaurant in New York?'. That and I've been craving the ravioli again. I swear you guys must put something addictive in that stuff." Adelyn smiled with ease and she talked to the man. He grabbed two menus from the podium and brought them to a small table in the back, in front of a window to the garden.

Antonio handed the boys the menus, "I'm assuming you would like your usual Addi?"

"Yes, I would, thank you so much." Adelyn said.

The older man walked away from the table, leaving the three of them alone.

Sam was the first one to talk, "how can you afford this stuff?" He noticed the price of the food on the menu. "What kind of job do you have?"

"I work as a tattoo artist, at a shop down the street. I make pretty good money, for being a newer artist. I bring in about $3,000's a month. I can afford this, because I don't pay for my apartment. My dad does." Adelyn said as a waiter dropped off and red drink in front of her. She grabbed the glass and took a sip. "My dad wanted me to live in a decent apartment; he didn't like the thought of his girl living in a dingy place. He didn't even like the thought of me living here, but I got to job offer soon after I graduated. I had just gotten out this relationship and I didn't want to be anywhere around there."

"Sounds like your dad really cares about you," Sam said. He almost envied her, he would have loved to have had a real family and real home. "So you didn't attend college?"

"No, we have the money for it, but it wasn't what I wanted. My older brother, he attended a culinary school. My step brother just graduated with his bachelor's in communications. My younger step sister is going Dartmouth in the fall."

"So you're the only one not attending?" Sam asked.

"No, no, no. Brayden and Whitney decided not to go either. The others aren't even to college yet. Though Cay is getting there, but I don't know what he's planning on doing." Adelyn said. "My dad didn't go to college either. Not that that should be surprising if you knew the man."

Dean was looking at her, "What's with the tag?" Dean pointed towards her neck.

"Oh, it belonged to my best friend Jax." Adelyn spoke sadly. "He died in combat a little over a year ago. His brother has the other one."

"I noticed you had a tattoo last night, what is it?" Dean asked, trying to get to know the mother of his child. Dean hadn't realized her having any tattoos when they hooked up, but then again, he was very drunk.

"I have quite a few tattoos, where was the one you saw last night?"

"It was on you right shoulder." Dean told her.

"Oh that one," Adelyn pulled the shirt so that the tattoo was visible. "It's the Macmanus family crest. My blood siblings, dad and I all have one." She told him. She stood up and lifted her shirt revealing her hip. "This one here is for Jax, Jude has a similar one." The one she was showing now, it was a pigeon, the name was above it 'It's hard to think when losing someone only makes you want to scream' was in script below.

"Why is it a pigeon?" Sam asked her.

"Jax loved them; he said they were overlooked, which kind of fit him too. He was brilliant, but people overlooked him, because he didn't look like he was." The sorrow showed in her eyes, thinking about him hurt her.


	7. Tearin' Down the Walls

**Authors note: **Thank you for those who have followed! I would love for you to review, they make my heart happy. Make me feel like I'm doing a good job, which in return give me more motivation to get chapters out for you quicker.

I feel like I've really put Sam in the backseat of this story and that I'm not making him very Sam like. I am going to try and bring him back to where he should sit in this story in this chapter and the next few chapters.

Dean and Sam sat in the small apartment by themselves, they were watching TV. Good TV, which was a change up from the usual hotel channels. Adelyn had left them there while she went to work, she hated to do this, but she was quitting. She said she had a lot of things to get done before they could leave.

Dean thought about the doctor's appointment he had attended with Adelyn that day before. He was having twins, they doctor wasn't sure how she had missed it during the last ultrasound. This scared Dean even more, one kid was one thing, but two, that was a completely different thing. Adelyn had taken the news okay, she wasn't what you would call excited, but she wasn't upset either.

Adelyn hadn't showed much emotion about anything since lunch the day before. After the doctor's appointment she said she wanted to rest, so they went home. She asked Dean is he and Sam would go food shopping. She handed them so money and went into her bedroom to take a nap. When she woke up, she made them hamburgers for dinner. After dinner Sam had offered to clean up, which Adelyn appreciated. She had turned on the TV, popped action movies one after another until she fell asleep on the loveseat.

When Adelyn came home she kicked off her shoes and plopped down on the couch between the two brothers. "What are you watching?" She asked with a smile, she seemed to be better today.

"Shark week," was all Dean had to say for Adelyn to understand.

"My feet are killing me," Adelyn said looking down. "Hey Dean, you wanna give me a foot massage?" Adelyn was laughing inside, she doubted he would, but she could help but mess with Dean.

Dean silently debated this question, but in the end he made a decision. "Fine, put them up here." He couldn't actually believe he was rubbing a girls feet, but then again, he couldn't believe he was going to be a dad either. If you would have asked him 3 days ago if this is what he would have been doing, he would have thought you were crazy.

"I was serious yesterday by the way Dean." Adelyn began so speak when a commercial started. "We will be telling my family sooner than later. Andrew, the oldest, he got engaged, I haven't even met the woman. I need to meet her. I haven't been home for a long while, I want to see them, hell, haven't even met some of the new additions."

"So you're wanting me to take you there?" Dean asked.

"You don't have to take me anywhere, I can fly home myself," Adelyn spoke, "but I think they are going to notice the growing of my stomach. And you said you'd be there when I told them." Adelyn paused for a moment. "I want to leave soon, by the end of the week."

"And the dogs have to go?" Dean asked, hoping her answer had changed.

"Yes, the dogs go. I hope I can get rid of my furniture and have everything with the apartment sorted out by Friday. Wednesday will be my last day of work. I'm gonna call some of my client list; tell them I'm going to be gone. Some of them might come in a get some work done by me before I leave." Adelyn explained to them. "What do you guys want for dinner? I was thinking breakfast for dinner sounded really good. I've been craving pancakes all day."

"I can help you out, not with the pancakes. But I can cook up some eggs and bacon to go with." Dean offered, trying to be helpful to her. "Where does your family live anyway?"

"Nevada," Adelyn replied simply. "It's a long drive, one that none of my family have been willing to make to come visit me."

"How do you feel about making a little detour on our way there?" Dean asked her, heading to the kitchen.

"Where to?" Adelyn asked Dean. She wasn't opposed to it, it's not like Dean had to do any of this for her, so she should give him this.

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota. We have a family friend there that I think would to like to meet you." Dean spoke, "He's kind of like my father."

"Oh," Adelyn said with a smile. If he was going to be there for the telling of her family, she would be more than willing for them to go. "Yeah, that would be fine with me." She walked around to one of the cabinets and grabbed the pancake mix. "Dean, would you hand me two eggs?"

Dean did as he was asked. Adelyn cracked the eggs into a cup to make sure she didn't get any of the eggshells in the batter. She measured out the mix and put it in a large mixing bowl. Pouring eggs and oil in, she mixed it together. She placed another skillet on the stove top, next to the one with the eggs being cooked, covering it in a health amount of cooking spray and it heated up.

She poured the first ladle full into a pan. Dean stood next to her using a spatula to flip a fried egg. Adelyn liked the feeling of having another person with her, another person to help her out. She grabbed the handle of the skillet, lifted it and flipped it in the air.

Dean watched in partial amazement, "Aren't you just a show off?" He asked her.

"My brother went to culinary school, is co-owner of a restaurant. If I didn't know how to flip a pancake without a spatula, he would be disappointed in me. And I don't like disappointing people." Adelyn said.

"Really? Because it seems like it's all I ever do." Dean said.

"Don't say that. You're sticking around. That's noble, not what I would consider disappointing at all. And Sam, he looks up to you, I can tell. But then again that's kind what younger siblings do, they look up to their big brothers or sisters."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have anyway?" Dean asked curious to get to know her more.

"Let me think," Adelyn said quietly. "I have five step siblings, and seven half siblings," She finally spoke after a minute of thinking. "They're all my dad's. I had a, uh, step brother from my mom's side, but he and I haven't had contact since my mom died when I was eleven."

"My mom died when I was four, she was killed by a demon. Our dad died a few months ago. Same demon. Killed Sam's girlfriend too. Sam and I are dead set on killing it."

"Killing it?" Adelyn asked confused. The last time she had check you couldn't kill a demon, only exorcise it and send it to back to hell.

"There's this gun made my Samuel Colt, it can kill anything, demons included. We had it in our possession, but our dad made a deal with the demon, traded his life and the colt to keep me alive." Dean confessed. "And I hate it. I don't think I deserved to live. If my dad would have just let me die, the demon would be dead by now, and you wouldn't be pregnant."

A pancake hit Dean's face and fell to the floor, which was quick to eaten by Jigsaw. "Don't you dare say that Winchester." Adelyn said lowering her voice down to a growl. "You did deserve it. And don't act like this was entirely your fault. It was both of ours. And you gave me something I didn't think I could have. Despite the fact that this isn't how I imagined it, I'm not upset about this."

Dean stayed quiet; he wasn't sure what to say to her. He was glad that she didn't hate him for doing this. He didn't agree with what she was saying. He knew that he didn't deserve to live and have his dad die in place of him.

Sam got up, turning the television off. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing plates and silverware to set the table for dinner. He grabbed the butter and syrup from the refrigerator, he sat the butter and syrup in the center of the table.

"Hey Sam, you mind putting the syrup in the microwave for a bit? It makes it a lot better." Adelyn asked they tall man.

Sam grabbed the syrup and placed it in the microwave. Adelyn was a nice enough girl, he didn't mind her. He just wasn't so sure about his brother, raising a kid, hell two kids, not with the life they had. Dean had practically raised him, but it was different back then. There was no way that Dean was going to be able to take Adelyn and the kids with him wherever he went. There would be more than a few compromises in the future.

With plate full of food being brought to the table, they all sat down. They dug in, putting food on their plates, filling them high. The syrup was passed around, the sticky sweet smell flooding the room. Dean took a bite of his food, Adelyn made a joke about him being a pig and Sam opened his mouth to tell a story about this one time.

Favorite, follow and review!


	8. A Glimpse of Home

Nearly 24 hours in a car with two men could, and would drive a girl insane. And that's what Adelyn was feeling right about now. She was irritated, tired and her back was killing her. Almost every time Dean opened his mouth to talk to her, she snapped at him. Adelyn forgot how much she hated sitting in the back seat.

Sam felt like he was at the end of his nerves. He was going to strangle one, if not both of the other people in the car. He was frustrated, and just wanted the two of them to quit arguing for five minutes. Even turning up the music didn't drown out them. They had gotten along well enough before they left, but the road trip had killed that.

They finally reached the salvage yard around midnight. "Hey grumpy, we're here." Dean spoke shortly, opening the front door and closing it, leaving her in the car. He went around to the trunk, grabbing his and her stuff.

Adelyn was sing hallelujah. She just wanted to sleep in a bed; Dean had refused to stop for a hotel, only switching off with Sam for part of the time so he could take a nap. Adelyn had tried to convince him to let her drive, but he refused, saying that he wasn't putting a crazy person in charge of his baby. She found the very hypocritical of him, considering she was doing just that, the only reason she was here with him in the first place.

She grabbed the leashes connected to the dogs and opened the door. They sniffed around in the dirt, finding a place to relieve themselves. Adelyn rubbed her eyes with her free hand; she was even more tired than when she had stayed up for 48 hours.

Dean told her to come in when she was ready, and left her to wander the yard with the dogs. She heard the door open, heard the loud greeting between the men and then the door close with a loud slam. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"We brought someone with us," Dean told Bobby as he took a seat on the familiar couch. He had decided against telling him before hand, thought it might as well be a surprise. He kind of wanted to see the look on Bobby's face when he heard the news.

"Who? And where are they now?" He asked in his gravelly voice. Bobby didn't seem very amused by the information.

"She's outside, walking her dogs around."

"It's a girl?" Bobby asked surprised. The boys had never brought a female around the old man's home before.

"Yeah, I have something I need to tell you," Dean began to talk.

"Oh boy," Bobby spoke.

"I know how you feel Bobby, I'm still taking it in myself," Sam said more freely. He had to admit, being around just his brother and Bobby made him feel better. He was afraid to say anything to Adelyn; he didn't want to make her mad.

That was when Adelyn popped her head in the door, the dogs fighting to get in and sniff around. She stepped through the door complete, revealing herself in all her glory. If you could call the yoga pants, oversized t-shirt and messy pun falling from her head glory. She waved shyly at the haggard old man on sitting in the living room.

"Hello, I'm Adelyn. I've heard a lot of great things about you from Sam and Dean." She said, offering her sweet smile. "My dogs are very well train and don't chew things they aren't allowed to, they are also house trained. Would it be alright if I let them off of their leashes?"

"Sure honey, go right ahead." Bobby spoke sounding nicer than the boys had ever heard him. He straightened up, trying to make himself look more presentable for a young woman.

Adelyn bent down, unhooking the leashes from their collars. She walked in and placed the leashed on one of the many surfaces. The dogs stayed close by her side, following her around.

"Come sit down sweetheart," Bobby offer, sliding over to one side of the couch, patting the seat for her to join. The girl was very pretty, but she was young, very young by the looks of it. "What did these boys drag you into?"

"That's what I was getting to," Dean said hesitantly. "Adelyn here, she is, um. Well she's pregnant."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack boy? You're telling me that this sweet young thing is carrying your child?" Bobby asked surprised.

"Children," Adelyn piped up. "They're twins." Adelyn was honestly just glad they weren't triplets. He dad was in a set, and her youngest siblings are triplets.

"I know how it sounds." Dean said. "I know that I screwed up. So save the lectures would you?" Dean regretted it as soon at the words left is mouth. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn't talking to his father.

"I'm really tired, where can I lie down to sleep?" Adelyn asked with droopy eye lids. She was tired and what Dean said made her sad. She didn't mean to screw up his life.

"Up the stairs and too the right, the beds already made." Bobby said sending her off with a smile. The dogs followed lazily behind her, her duffle thrown over her shoulder.

When they heard the door shut, Bobby turned his attention back to the boys. "What were you thinking son? Did you forget what protection was?"

"I was drunk, I didn't think about it and she didn't mention it. I'm sorry, but it's not like I can just take the night back. I feel bad about it. I didn't want to mess up her life." Dean told Bobby. He really felt awful about knocking her up. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. G'night." Dean got up and walked up the stairs.

"How do you feel about this Sam?" Bobby asked the younger brother.

"I don't think it's my place to have a say, but I think Dean's delirious and afraid. He wants to keep her on the road with us. They is no way of that working out. I was in the car with them for a day and they wouldn't stop arguing over everything. It was also cramped in the backseat; she complained it was much too small." Sam confessed to Bobby.

"But he's terrified of leaving her alone. He thinks that something is going to come kill her. He won't let their encounter be the cause of her death. He's conflicted. He hasn't told me any of this, but I'm his brother. I can tell."

"It'll all work out the way it's supposed to, that's all I can say," Bobby said. "Go get some sleep Sam; you look like you need it."

"Okay, goodnight Bobby."

"Goodnight to you to Sam," Bobby said as he turned off his light and went to his bedroom.


	9. Back in Your Face

**Authors note: **I know it took forever for me to update and I'm really sorry. Just extremely busy and I was stuck with this chapter. Finally I got it done. Hopefully the next chapter will be better

Love,

Cassie

Again Adelyn found herself in the back seat of the impala with two dogs that were too big for the little space. Dean was in the driver's seat and Sam in the passengers. They had left Bobby's early that morning, promising to come back and visit soon.

After sixteen hours of riding Adelyn convinced Dean to stop at a motel, offering her own money to pay for a decent one in Salt Lake City that allowed pets. She got out of the car and asked for a room with two queens.

Adelyn slid the key card through the slot and opened the door. She collapsed tiredly on the nearest bed, the dogs following her lead. She was out the minute her head hit the pillow, car rides had always made her sleepy.

Dean and Sam entered the room and say Adelyn passed out. "I guess that means that I'm going to be taking the couch." Dean said with a sigh. He wasn't going to put his giant little brother on it.

Adelyn woke up in a better mood, the boys were still asleep. She grabbed the keys to the impala off of the little desk, opening the door and closing it quietly behind her. She was going to surprise them with decent coffee and food from a diner she had seen when they had made it into town the night before.

She started up the car, loving the feeling of being behind the wheel of a car again. She hadn't driven since she had left home; there wasn't any place for it in the city. She drove out of the parking lot and on to the road. She rolled the window down and enjoyed the cool morning air surrounding her. The evening she would be back in her hometown where she could see the family she had missed so much.

She ordered coffee, all three black. There was some things you learned living with people, and one was how they liked their coffee. She ordered French toast from the diner to go, hoping the boys wouldn't mind. She knew it would be nothing close to what her family made back home, but she would deal with it.

Upon arriving at the hotel she saw the door to their hotel room thrown open and a worried Winchester standing outside, looking around. She stepped out of the car, coffee and French toast in her hands, keys in her mouth and kicked the door closed. Dean came rushing over to her, taking the keys out of her mouth.

"What's wrong?" She asked with her now free mouth as Dean grabbed the coffee from her hands. Dean held up a finger, telling her to wait.

They reached the inside of the hotel room, setting the stuff down, Dean grabbed Adelyn's shoulders, looking her dead in the eyes he yelled at her, not giving a damn about volume control, "Don't you ever do that again you hear?"

"Sorry for taking your precious fucking car okay? I wanted to get food, you were asleep, so I went and got it myself." Adelyn replied to him in an irritated tone.

"I'm not talking about the damn car!" Dean screamed. "I was afraid that something broke in and took you!" Dean tried to calm down, but he couldn't. This was one of the very few moments that he had ever been completely terrified. The other time was when Sam ran away in Flagstaff. He finally said the words out loud. "I was terrified Adelyn, we fight and shit, but you're carrying my children. And as dumb as it might sound, I love them already even though they aren't here yet."

Adelyn didn't know what she was supposed to say to him. She did understand what he was feeling though. She loved the children in her already too. "Okay Dean, I am really sorry. I should have at least left a note."

Dean nodded his head and took his hands off of her shoulders. "And never, ever, touch the keys to the impala again."

Adelyn laughed at him and shook her head slowly. _Boys and their cars, _she thought to herself. It made her miss her brothers, a lot. "We should eat and get on the road; I want to go ho-O-ome." Adelyn said singing the last word.

Adelyn opened the box of French toast, sitting on the floor around the bed. There was bacon in the box that she ordered for the dogs. She grabbed it and threw it on the floor for them to get. Dean gasped, taking deep offence to her feeding the dogs bacon. Adelyn put her hand up in protest before he got the chance to say anything. "My money, my food, my choice of who I feed it too. Now get your asses down here and eat."

Finally on the road again, Adelyn seemed to be giddy. She sang along to every song that came on. Dean was impressed with her knowledge of classic rock. It didn't make her any less annoying though, but he had to admit, she was a really good singer. Dean decided to join along in singing to the Black Sabbath tune.

Adelyn made Dean pull into the parking lot of a restaurant in their final destination. They got out, leaving the window cracked for the dogs as they got out of that car. They walked into the restaurant, Dean and Sam highly confused, but following her lead.

They saw a blonde haired lady who looked to be in her mid thirties standing there with menus. She dropped them as soon as she saw Adelyn standing there. "You've got to be shitting me! Adelyn Rose Macmanus is that you or are my eyes deceiving me in my old age?"

"You're right Aunt Kay, it's me, the one and only!" Adelyn replied almost running toward the woman embracing her in a hug. "Andrew's working today right?"

"Yep, he and your uncle are in the back prepping the food for the dinner rush. You can go back and see them if you want. But first, I think an introduction to these two cuties is in order."

"Don't go forgetting about Uncle Cody," Adelyn joked winking at her aunt. "This one is Dean," she said pointing towards the short one of the brothers. "And this is Sam," pointing to the taller one. "You mind if they sit down while I go in the back."

"Oh course not," Kaydence said directing the boys to a table at the front.

They all heard loud yelling from the back of the kitchen. "Addi!" Andrew yelled embracing his younger sister in a hug. "You didn't tell me you'd be here today! God it's been so long sis." There was a pause in the man's speech, "Adelyn, are you pregnant?"

Adelyn closed her eyes, thinking for a minute before she replied. "At least I graduated high school first, unlike dad, Brayden or Caleb."

"That might be true, but I know for a fact that you aren't in a relationship, you wouldn't have kept that a secret from your family." Andrew replied. "So who's the dad?"

"You're right, I'm not in a relationship, but I know the father, he's with me here. He actually drove me all the way into town." Adelyn turned to see the door to the kitchen swinging open and Dean standing there. "And that there is him. Andrew this is Dean, Dean this is my oldest brother Andrew."

Andrew narrowed his eyes and the older man, "Aren't you a little old for her?"

"If it helps, I didn't actually know her age until more recently. Considering you're an older brother though, I'm guessing it doesn't. I understand you being protective. I'm protective towards my little brother and a sister must be even worse." Dean told her brother.

"Respect, I like that." Andrew spoke again. "I'm assuming that you haven't gone by the house yet, because he's still alive." Andrew laughed lightly.

Another man entered the room, vegetables in hand. He sat them down and ran towards the girl standing there with her arms crossed. "Addi!" He yelled sounding like a little kid despite being in his late thirties. "And brooding stranger."

"Hey Uncle Cody, this is Dean." Adelyn said introducing the men. Dean reached out and shook his hand. "Cody here is my dad's best friend," she explained. "And yes Uncle Cody, I am pregnant, please don't go calling my dad, or telling anyone. I want to tell everyone myself. Dean is the father, no we are not dating."

"Um okay, nice to know." Cody spoke; he turned back towards the vegetables. "It's really nice to see you Addi, not meaning to kick you out, but the dinner rush is coming and Andy and I have got to get back to prepping. Bye Addi, I love you."

"Love you too uncle C, bye Andrew." Adelyn turned to Dean and they walked out of the kitchen and grabbed Sam, "now that that awkward encounters finished, let's go see my dad."


	10. Sweet Child 'O Mine

The Impala pulled up in front of the house that Adelyn had directed them to. House was kind of an understatement. It was more of a mansion as far as they were concerned, much more everything than anything they had ever stayed in. With its two stories, dark stone facing and wraparound porch it was stunning and it was probably just as decadent on the inside as it was on the out.

Adelyn stepped out of the backseat, throwing a bag shirt on over her clothes to hide her tummy and stretched her arms and back before leading them to the door, the dogs trailing lazily behind her. Sam and Dean followed silently, as they approached the house. This house was undeniably where the girl Dean had met that first night had grown up.

_Should I knock? Or just walk it. It is my house, but I might scare them if I just strutted right it. _Adelyn pondered as she approached the front door, chewing on her bottom lip. She eventually grabbed the knocker in her right hand hitting it against the door three times.

The heavy door swung open to reveal a young boy about 12 or 13 years old. He had deep brown hair and blue grey eyes with a bored look on his face. The boy looked at the woman standing in front of him with recognition for a moment. Finally his face brightened when he realized who was standing in front of him.

Adelyn smiled at him dropping the dog leashes to the ground and wrapped him in a hug. "Hey there Connor, long time no see."

"No shit!"He yelled backing up from his sister. "Why didn't anyone tell me that you were coming up?" He moved to the side to let them all in the house.

"Maybe because I didn't tell anyone, it's kind of a surprise." Adelyn said with a sly smile. "Who is home right now?" Adelyn asked looking around the inside.

"Vanessa is somewhere around here and Ian is in the backyard with Claire and Devin playing with the dogs. Mom will be back in a little bit with Anissa and MacKinley." Connor spoke thoughtfully. "Who are these guys?" He asked nodding his head in Dean and Sam's direction.

"This one is Dean Winchester," Adelyn sighed, tired of introductions. "And this is his brother Sam."

"Hm, I see." Connor said walking into the house. "I need to go check on the little ones, make sure no one's hurt."

"Okay," Adelyn said moving into an area with a sectional against the walls. "Let's sit down over here boys."

The Winchester brothers sat down on the plush leather couch, relaxing, even if it was just for a few minutes. Adelyn said down, dogs still at her sides. She unhooked them from their leashes and laid back on the couch. She was really happy to be home and not in the backseat of a car.

Adelyn had already nodded off to sleep when the front door opened and a five year old girl came into the house almost screaming her head off. There was a tired lady who was holding a toddler that followed behind her. She didn't seem to see the girl in the shadows and only the two men sitting.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" She squealed scared for her life, hugging the toddler closer to her side.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa lady, calm down." Dean said throwing his hands in the air. "We're here with Adelyn."

Adelyn woke up and saw the woman standing there. "Hey Heather, it's good to see you." She mumbled and she attempted to sit up. "Don't worry, they are here with me."

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming to visit?" She asked baffled at the site of her step daughter.

"I wanted to surprise daddy. When is he getting home?" Adelyn asked the woman in her late thirties. Part of her was afraid to see her dad, but the little girl inside of her wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and breathe in his familiar sent.

"Soon, hopefully because he's supposed to bring us home pizza," Conner said coming in from the French doors to the backyard, four children following behind him. "I'm starving!"

"Oh my god! Anissa you've gotten so big!" Adelyn said running over the five year old girl with messy brunette ringlets askew. The little girl cocked her head to the side in confusion; she had no idea who this girl was.

"Who are you?" She asked squinting her eyes.

The words made Adelyn's heart break a little. She had been gone so long that her little sister didn't even recognize her. "I'm your big sister Addi. It's been awhile since you've seen me."

"Oh." Anissa said quietly.

"So this pretty girl here must be Claire," Adelyn said looking over to female toddler in pig-tails. "And that one is Devin, so the one in your arms must be MacKinley. Gosh, I've missed so much while I was gone."

Anissa walked over to where the oldest Winchester was standing and tugged on his pants. "Pick me up." They child demanded.

Dean didn't know how to react. Adelyn nodded at him in reassurance, letting him know that it was okay from him to pick her up. Dean reached down and grabbed the little girl. It was a weird feeling holding a kid this small. The biggest shock came when the girl planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You're cute, what's your name?"

The look on Dean's face made Sam bust up laughing even though he had stayed silent. He had never seen his brother look that flustered, but then again this was the first time a five year old had hit on him. "Awh, you're finally at a loss for words Dean?" He said sarcastically.

The little girl narrowed her eyes at Dean, waiting for him to respond. "I asked; what's your name? Answer me!"

"'Nissa let the poor man go." A deep voice said from behind them all. The girl slid down from Dean and looked at the ground shamefully.

Dean looked at the man. He straightened his back and pushed back his shoulders, perfect military stance. He could tell that this man was Adelyn's father; he commanded the attention of the room for starters, but the auburn hair was what really gave it away.

They man was tall, almost as tall as Sam, which was shocking on its own. But the weirdest part was how young he looked. He didn't even look to be in his forties, much too young to have all of these kids. He was thin, but you could see he had muscle underneath too.

"Daddy!" Adelyn yelled when she saw her father and rushed towards him. "I came for a surprise visit. I missed you so much!" The girl pushed herself up onto her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"I missed you too Addi, welcome home," her father said returned the hug and planting a kiss on top of her head.

Adelyn backed away her father and looked into his eyes; he looked more tired than she had remembered him looking. He'd lost some weight and you could tell he'd aged. He was still handsome though.

"Daddy, this is Dean and Sam. Dean, Sam this is my dad Daniel." Adelyn introduced the men.

Dean walked over to Daniel, feeling the need to win the fathers approval. He reached out his arm for a tight handshake. "It's good to meet you sir. Apologize ahead of time."

"Daddy, can we go talk, privately?" Adelyn said shyly. "I need to tell you something important." Her father nodded his head in the direction of the backyard. Adelyn grabbed Dean by his wrist and dragged him along with her.

Daniel sat down in a chair around the table and gestured for the two to join him in sitting. He smiled at his daughter, maybe she had finally decided to trust another guy. He knew what his daughter had gone through before she came to live with him. He knew that Ayer had been the only guy she had trusted for a really long time. He also knew how that ended and how that same guy was the main reason she had left to go to New York. Whoever this guy was, he was happy because he brought his daughter back home.

"Dad," Adelyn started to say but came to a stop, she didn't quite know how to say it. "I'm um, I'm pregnant." She couldn't look her dad in the eyes has the words left her mouth. She was afraid he would be disappointed in her.

"Honey, I don't want to sound pessimistic. But you do remember what happened last time, do you not?"

"I do dad, I could never forget. But I'm 15 weeks along; they're perfectly healthy say's the doctor, growing just the way they should be." Adelyn said with a smile and hand on her growing belly.

Daniel raised his eyebrows, "They?" he questioned.

"Yes, there are two of them," Adelyn explained. "Dean and I just found about earlier this week."

"I'm happy for you." Is what Daniel replied with. "I knew how hard it was on you when you found out that you couldn't conceive. I'm glad that you get to have what you secretly always wanted."

Her father's words took Adelyn completely by surprise. She didn't know what she was expected, but that wasn't it. She was happy that her father was okay with it, that he was happy about for here.

"Care to tell when you two happened?"

Dean shook his head, understanding what the man was getting at. "I'm sorry sir, but Adelyn and I are not together."

"Dean and I met a few months ago. It wasn't one of my finest moments." Adelyn said without having to give the details to her father. It wasn't like he could say anything without being a hypocrite. Daniel had only known her mother for a night.

"I see. But you're sticking around?" The older man asked Dean. He wanted to make sure that Dean was going to do the right thing.

"Yes sir, I plan on sticking around. I want to make sure that these kids, well that they know their father. I want to be a part of their lives," Dean said. It was true all true. He was growing to like the idea of being a dad more and more every day. He never let himself think that he could have this life. It was meant for Sam, not for him. However now that it was happening he wanted that life. As soon as they gank yellow eyes, this life was going to be over for him.

"Good."

**Authors note: **I am so sorry this took so long to update. I just got home from vacation today. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, but oh well. Hopefully the next one will be better. I would love more reviews!

Love,

Cassie


	11. Memory Motel

**Author's Note: **Trigger warnings apply.

There is some detailed sexual assault of a minor mentioned in this chapter.

Dean was lying in a bedroom of a house he didn't feel like he belonged in. The walls were light grey in color, posters of bands he'd never even heard of covering them. There was a Schecter guitar sitting in the corner, gathering dust. On the nightstand there was a picture of a pretty girl with a young version of Adelyn's father. He was told that this was her brother Brayden's room.

The house was eerily silent in the dead of night an odd comparison to what it had been earlier. The house had been full of life, but now that everyone was tucked safely in their beds, there wasn't a single noise threatening to sneak through the door. The world overwhelming was not used lightly when it came to the girl's family. They were intense.

Dean closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would grab him and pull him under, but he had no such luck. There was a gentle tapping behind the door, followed by a turn of the handle. A tall redheaded female figure entered the bedroom, much to Dean's confusion. He had thought the young woman had gone to bed hours earlier.

"Hi," She whispered, coming towards the edge of the bed.

Dean sat up and looked into the girls deep green eyes. "Hey," he said back to her just as quietly. He was wondering why she had come to see him, "is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She reassured him as she sat down of the corner of the mattress. "I think I felt them moving around, inside of me. It's so surreal. It's like nothing I've ever felt before." There were tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She tried to blink them away.

Dean reached a hand up to her face and wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. This caused her to flinch away ever so slightly. Dean wasn't sure if the was the right time to ask, but he needed to know. "Why are you so afraid of being touched?"

Adelyn's breath was caught in her throat at his worlds. Not many people knew why she was this way. She stayed silent for a moment, not sure if she wanted Dean to know her biggest secret. "It's a long story," she spoke lightly.

"I've got time," Dean said, ever the cliché.

Adelyn closed her eyes, "I was eight when my mom met this man, his name was James. They dated for a while and he almost always tried to include me in their dates. I like the man, he was kind, the epitome of fatherly material. My mom was madly in love with him, they got married. Mom and I moved in with his son and him, picture perfect family." She took a deep breath before continuing with the store. "It wasn't longer after that that James started touching me more and more. It wasn't anything major at first, just an arm around my shoulder or his running his hand through my hair. It didn't look like anything, but it didn't feel quite right."

"One night, a few days after my tenth birthday he came into my bedroom. It was late, my mom was a sleep, just like I was supposed to be, but I couldn't sleep. He crawled into my bed; he started to touch me under my clothes. He told me to be quiet or else he'd made me pay. Whenever my mom was gone and he was home with me, he would have his way with me. He and his son played sick and twisted games with my body."

"It had been going on for over a year when I finally broke down. Despite how absolutely terrified I was about what consequences could lie ahead, I had to tell someone. I needed it to stop. I went to my aunt; I told her everything that had been going on. She told my mother what I had said. My mother said I was lying, that it was all my imagination."

"Karmas a bitch, because a few days later my mom died in a car crash. My step father tried to take custody of me, but my aunt fought it. He had never adopted me. All legal rights belonged to the father listed on my birth certificate. The dad I had never met, the one I thought didn't want anything to do with me. I was afraid that if he wouldn't take me in, I would be stuck with that bastard and his son for the rest of my life."

"My aunt searched for my father, looked as hard as she could. And finally, she found the man, one Mr. Daniel Macmanus. It turned out that he had never known about me. My aunt, regardless of how much I begged her not too, shared what happened to me with him. After hearing the story, he promised to take care of me. He went to court, fought for my custody. Within two weeks I was living in a house with a dad and three half brothers I never knew about." Adelyn finished her story with a gesture of me her hands.

"And that's why I don't like getting touched by guys. It makes me think of what I went through." Adelyn was crying as she reencountered the painful memories of her past that she was always trying to push away.

Dean had to fight the urge to hug the crying woman. Hearing her story, it broke his heart. He thought his childhood was bad, but he couldn't even imagine the pain the Adelyn had to endure. He needed to break the growing silence the only way he knew how, "you look a lot more attractive when you don't have tears and snot running down your face."

Adelyn laughed slightly and moved her arms across her face to wipe the grossness away. "Thanks," she said calmly.

"No problem," Dean said with a small smile. "And I'm sorry for everything you had to go through. It wasn't fair."

"Life isn't fair Dean. You of all people should know that." Adelyn said standing up to exit the room. She was tired again, she just wanted to by lay down. Not that she would sleep, not with how away her mind was.

"You don't have to go," Dean said looking at her longingly. He didn't want to be left alone and she didn't look like she should be either. "Please."

Adelyn turned and look down at him. She sat down on the edge of the bed again, despite her better judgment. Dean scooted to the side, giving her more room, lying back down. She lowered her self down next to him on the double bed. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her growing belly. Adelyn was going to tell him to move it, but she decided against it. It felt nice.

**Author's Note: **I like the way this came out I think. It came to me very easily, which is a good sign. Thank you all so very much for all of the love I am receiving from you guys. I always appreciate reviews.

Love,

Cassie


	12. Cold Grey Morning

Daniel was surprised when he went to his daughter's room and she wasn't in it. She never woke up before the sun rose above the mountains. He went down the stairs to see if she was in the living or something, but no such luck. He went back up the stairs and checked the bedrooms. He was even more surprised when he saw her in bed with the one Dean Winchester.

Dean woke up, with the feeling that someone was looking at him. When he saw who it was, he calmed down a bit. He didn't know the man well, but he knew that he was no threat to Adelyn or his unborn children. The man motioned with his finger to come closer. Dean got out of bed and walked over to the tall guy.

Dean was sitting on a stool in front of the kitchen bar with coffee in his hand. Across from him was Mr. Macmanus. He could feel how the guy was judging him, even five feet away. He had never felt so inferior, not even when it came to his father or brother. The man was obviously a protector and he wouldn't let anything hurt his daughter again, definitely not some low life who knocked her up.

"Did she tell you about before she came to live with me?" Daniel asked out of the blue. He wanted to see how much the young fellow knew about his daughter.

"She did, last night actually." Dean told Adelyn's father. "Mr. Macmanus, I know you don't know me, that you probably don't want to. But I promise I am looking out for your girl. I would never let anything bad happen to her."

"I believe you. I know you don't love her, but you do love those kids," He said slowly as he took a sip of his coffee. "Call me Daniel by the way, Mr. Macmanus is too formal."

Dean stayed silent for a moment, he was trying to take everything in. "Daniel," he started, "Were you as terrified as I am with your first?"

"Well kid, my situation was a lot different than yours is. I was seventeen years old when Andrew came into my life. His mother dropped off the two year old at my door step, not saying much of anything. A few days later she killed herself." Daniel told the twenty-seven year old man. "I didn't get any time to prepare for to be a dad. Andrew was young, but he wasn't a baby. However when my ex wife got pregnant, I was utterly terrified. I wasn't doing a good job with the kid I already had, I sure as hell knew I couldn't handle an infant."

"Kat and I weren't in a good place; we were young, younger than Adelyn is now. We were addicted to cocaine, we didn't have any money, Andrew was barely getting food every day. Our family had pretty much left us to die, because you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped." Daniel explained to the young man. "What I'm saying is we didn't have the resources that you and Adelyn have. You have people who will be there for you no matter what. Not saying that you shouldn't be terrified. Because hell, even after five kids, I was scared shitless with the triplets."

Dean laughed at the last statement Daniel said. The talk somehow made him feel better, not as scared. He wasn't sure why though.

"Keep your head up kid, you're gonna do fine." Daniel said, patting Dean on the shoulder as he walked by to the French doors. Dean saw the man pull out a pack of cigarettes and grab one. He lit in and started to breathe in the nicotine as he watched the sun rise up and over the mountains.

When Adelyn came down the stairs, she saw Dean coffee cup in hand staring off into space. He was in the exact same place Daniel had left him over an hour before. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when Adelyn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked the green eyed man.

"Just woke up early. Your dad and I had a talk." Dean admitted. "I feel a little better about the whole having kid's thing."

Adelyn laughed at the way he phrased his sentence. "Be completely honest, do you want them to be boys, girls or maybe one of both?"

"I think I'll feel better if they're boys, at least I know how to raise one," Dean confessed. "What do you want?"

"I actually don't have much of a preference either way. Girls or boys, I'll be okay. I never thought I could have kids, but I getting them, I can't start being picky now." Adelyn laughed at her own statement, she started to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Do you want a refill?" She asked having noticed that his cup is empty.

"Yeah, thanks." He spoke handing her his mug.

Adelyn was singing softly to herself, swaying her narrow hips softly back and forth as she poured Dean's new coffee. She handed him the cup back and slowly started to slip on her own. Her hips were still moving, side to side. "Do you know where my dad went?"

"Nah, I went out into the back yard over an hour ago to smoke. He hasn't come inside since then," Dean told her.

Adelyn stayed there for a moment, not saying anything. Finally she spoke, "Hey Dean, you wanna see my car?"

Dean's eyes brightened at the word car. Finally, something he knew something he could talk about. "Sure, lead the way."

Adelyn lead him down a long hall that he thought might lead to his death. She finally opened a door and flipped on the light switch. Dean was in his personal heaven. There was almost one of every classic muscle car you could think of.

"My dad's kind of a collector." Adelyn said smiling at him. She we down the step to the end, there was a car that was covered up. "I haven't seen this baby in two years." She pulled back the cover to reveal a candy apple red 69 Chevy Camaro ZL1.

"Holy shit! It's beautiful," Dean exclaimed. "And that's yours?"

"Yep, daddy gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday." Adelyn said. "He saved the Camaro for me because he knew it was my favorite. Andrew has a '71 Pontiac Firebird, Brayden the '68 Ford Mustang and Caleb got the '69 Dodge Charger. My dad treats us pretty well."

"No shit." Dean said shaking his head back and forth. He had the Impala, but this seemed so different. Her and her siblings got a car. The Impala was the only thing his dad had to give.

"Let's go inside, it sounds like someone's up." Adelyn said as she grabbed him by the hand and forced him to follow her. "Maybe someone's making breakfast because I'm starving."

Adelyn saw who was standing in the kitchen. She motions for Dean to stay quiet. Adelyn slowly snuck around behind the person who was standing there. Dean didn't recognize this one from last night, but he was a giant, bigger than Sam.

Adelyn put her hands on the guy's shoulders. He turned around quickly to see who was touching him. "Fuck! Adelyn, when the hell did you get here?! And why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Hey little brother, what's up?" She said ignoring his questions.

The teenager reached down and hugged his sister. "Did you get shorter?" He asked.

Adelyn kicked him in the shin. "No Caleb, I did not get shorter. You're just a giant who keeps on growing."

"Yeah well maybe that's true. Andrew's pissed that I'm taller than him and still growing."

"How tall are you now little brother?"

"6' 7" baby!" Caleb yelled.

"Caleb, why are you here? And why are you always so obnoxiously loud?" Adelyn's step sister Vanessa asked already dressed for the day. "Don't you have school?"

"It's just to bother your Vanessa. I'm here to ruin your life!" Caleb yelled. "And I'm here looking for food. I forgot to go shopping."

"Don't mention food, I'm starving." Adelyn whined.

"I will make breakfast just to shut you all up." Dean offered up much to everyone's surprise. He had helped Adelyn out back at home, but it was weird since they were in her dad's home.

"I like this guy, you should keep him around." Caleb said to Adelyn. "Who is he anyway?"

"His names Dean and he is the father of the two watermelons that are making my stomach huge." Adelyn said answering her little brothers question.

"Well I did notice you gained a little bit of weight. I thought New York was just making you fat."

Adelyn kicked her brother in the shin again, "Why don't you say that again little brother? I'll kick your ass." She knew he brother was just making jokes, but he should know better than to ever bring up a woman's weight.

"Like you can reach it shorty!" He reached his arm and pushed her away by the face. She tried to hit him, but couldn't.

"Don't make me pull you too apart." Dean commanded. He was laughing internally; he never thought he would have to use those words, at least not so soon. "You children need to behave."

Adelyn paused and looked at Dean. "You sounded so, dad-like," She seemed taken back by it. Like she never thought Dean could have that sound in his voice.

"Well I am in training to be a dad, so I've got to get it down before they come right?" Dean said. "I'm getting impatient, when do I get to find out if they're boys are girls?"

"Dude, you don't get to find out for a while. It took even longer than usual for me to find out with Raylan. Little bugger didn't want to get into the right position for the sonogram to capture it. Hopefully you don't have the same problem."

"I forgot! How is my little nephew doing, when do I get to meet him?" Adelyn asked her brother.

"Does your family ever end? How many family members do you have?" Dean asked.

"Too many," Caleb and Adelyn replied in unison.

"That was freaky," Dean said.

"That's nothing," Vanessa said. "Sometime Andrew, Brayden, Addi and Caleb would reply in sync and that was really creepy." Vanessa told Dean. "You can tell those fuckers are related."

"Vanessa Leeann, language." Heather said as she came into the kitchen, three toddlers following behind her.

"Sorry mom," She said trying to sound sincere, but it wasn't hard to tell that she wasn't. She'd turn around and slip up again in a few minutes.

Even though Dean had only been there a day he could already tell the patterns of the family. Vanessa was always doing something wrong, but never got in trouble. Connor was the family baby sitter of the younger kids. Ian was his sidekick little side kick. Anissa was the princess who got whatever she wanted. The triplets even at barely two years old all had their places too. Claire was the bully, Devin was the trouble maker and Mackinley was the momma's boy.

If Dean had to meet any more of this woman's family he was going to need Sam to make up a flowchart. It was astonishing, even to himself that he remember all of the names of the people living in the house. His brain was in overload.

"Weren't you going to make me breakfast Deany boy?" Adelyn said in singsong with a smile.

"Yeah Deany boy, where's my breakfast?" Caleb mocked. "I've got school!"

"Caleb, treat our guest with a little respect." Heather ordered her step son.

"He knocked up my sister. He's not a guest and I don't think I can give him that much respect. I'm pretty sure I'm actually supposed to kick his ass. So you should consider this me going easy on him."

"Caleb!" Heather scolded.

"You have met both my father and mother. And this surprises you?" Caleb asked. "This should be expected."

"Don't listen to them, their all nuts." Adelyn whispered to Dean as she started to pull eggs and turkey bacon out of the refrigerator.

Dean looked at the turkey bacon in disgust. "_What_ is this?"

"I'm sorry that not everyone eats as unhealthy as you do Mr. Grease-covered-diner-food._ Some_ people like to eat this kind of stuff. _Some _people don't want to die of a heart attack at thirty-five," Adelyn said condescendingly. "Anyway, it's not that bad. I think I actually prefer this to pork bacon."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Dean said with a smirk.

"What are you getting at?" Adelyn asked him.

"I'm not getting at anything. I'm just saying. Look at your house, your car, you seem like the kind the exact kind of person that would like this kind of food."

"Dean, my house, car and social status does not determine what I eat. I like this food. Have you ever even tried it?" Adelyn asked seriously.

"No," he said simply.

"Then you can't talk!" She yelled punctuating every word with a smack on his arm. "Pull your head out of your ass Dean Winchester!" Adelyn's barriers with Dean seemed to be slowly crumbling as she spent more time with him.

"Don't abuse the poor guy, those kids will do that plenty in the future," Daniel said to his daughter entering the room. "You kids have abuses me so much over the years. I'm thirty-eight years old, but hell if I don't feel like I'm fifty."

"Shut up old man, you still love us." Caleb said resting his arm on his father's shoulder. He had the biggest smile on his face; it reminded him of what Sammy used to look like, before Stanford, before Jess.

"Caleb, you better watch it. I've got younger ones that I can teach not to talk back. You're dispensable now kiddo." Daniel said with a smirk. Everyone knew he was joking and that's what made them all laugh.

"Stop watching my family and make this pregnant woman some food!" Adelyn yelled at Dean. "What part of starving don't you get?"

**Author's Note: **I love you all so freaking much, you have no idea. You make me so happy. Thank you for all of the love I am getting from you guys.

I completely suck at writing Sam into this story. I don't know how he would act if in this situation. If you have any ideas message me about it? Also I tried really hard to make this chapter longer for you guys.

P.S. I am going to try and add a hunt in here in the next few chapters. So stay tuned!

Review, favorite and/or follow? Please?

Love,

Cassie.


	13. Taking in the View

Dean walked into the room where Sam was staying. He hadn't come down stairs, but Dean knew he wasn't one to sleep in this late. Sam was using his laptop and Dean took a seat next to him on the bed. He was on a news website that said "Water Babies Strike Again" at the top of the page. Dean continued to read from the page.

**A young man (Greene, Owen) whose family reported him missing early this morning has been found dead. His family tells us that he was on a fishing trip in Pyramid Lake. It was thought to be him simply falling overboard. But further investigation showed that he had hand shaped bruises on his shoulders. In the autopsy it showed that there was no water in his lungs. Falling into the water has been said to be post mortem. **

**People are saying the cause of this vicious attack was "water babies" that pyramid lake is infamous for. The police are looking for who it was that committed this awful crime. **

Dean finished reading the article and looked up to see Adelyn walking down the hallway wrapped only in a towel. "Hey Addi, you got a minute?" It took no time for him to pick up using her nickname. He was glad that they were getting along better now that they had made it to their destination.

Adelyn stepped into the room that was previously Caleb's, the two adult men sitting on the bed side by side. "Yeah, what is it?"

"What's the with these "water babies"?" Dean asked the young woman.

Adelyn sighed and sat next to him, the bed now getting crowded. "I'm not sure where the legend started or even the full thing. The "water babies" is this stupid little folklore that Pyramid Lake is known for. Parents use it to scare their kids so they don't swim out too far. Every year some fishermen will fall overboard and die; the media adds fuel to the legend say it was the "water babies". "

"Read the article Sam has up, it sounds like our kind of thing." Dean said pointing at the laptop screen. Dean was almost certain it was their kind of thing.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem likely. Sure the legends been around forever, but if it really was anything supernatural I would think another hunter would have done something about it years ago," Adelyn said to him.

"It's at least worth checking out," Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, we might as well."

"Have fun with that. I was going to see some of my old friends, now I'll feel less guilty about leaving you guys here alone." Adelyn said with a smile, she stood up and secured her towel around her before leaving the room.

"Oh no you don't sweet heart, you're coming with us," Dean said standing up and looking her in the eyes.

"Like hell I am. I don't want any part in your wild goose chase."

"You don't have a choice; I will pick you up and place you in the back of the Impala myself." Dean wasn't giving her the option. He felt like they might need her help with this one.

Adelyn narrowed her eyes at the taller man. She could not believe was he was making her go with him. "I'm only going if I get to go swimming while we're there. Also, I want to drive." Dean opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off immediately. "I'm not talking about your precious Impala. We're taking the Camaro."

"You can drive, but I'm not letting you in the water when there's a monster loose in there," Dean demanded.

"Dean, I've been swimming in that water since I came to live with my dad. Nothing's ever gotten me or my siblings. Hell, my dad has been in that water since he was a kid. Don't tell me that water isn't safe."

"People have died in that water Adelyn!" Dean yelled at her.

"People have died in every body of water ever. So what, am I never going to be able to swim again?" Adelyn was getting frustrated. "I'm going to get dress. Tell me when you're ready to leave."

"Do you see how unreasonable she is?" Dean asked his little brother.

"I don't think she'd being unreasonable at all. She doesn't like being told what she can and can't do, by someone barely knows. I understand that you just want to protect her and the kids, but you can't control her," Sam told his brother.

"How does this situation make you feel Sam?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"About what? The hunt? I don't know, it doesn't seem quite right." Sam answered his brother's question.

"Not about the case. About the situation, I know you have to be feeling something about me getting a girl pregnant," Dean explained.

"I feel like it's a bad idea to be in their lives. Everyone we care about seems to get killed. We aren't at a point in our lives that you can just give up hunting. You can't let the kids have the life we did. We still need to find yellow-eyes." Sam wasn't speaking in complete thoughts and he knew it. There were just so many things he needed to get out. "I think you're being delusional, in thinking that there is a way that this can end up any way, but bad."

Dean thought about what his brother was saying. He knew what Sam meant. "I get that, but it's my responsibility to be here for her. I can't just leave."

"And I get that, but I won't be able to rest until the demons dead."

"Ash hasn't called with any information. I promise you, as soon as we get anything, we will do something about it." Dean found himself what he always seemed to be doing nowadays, making compromises.

Adelyn popped up in the doorway, fully clothed and looking as beautiful as ever, baby bump and all. She had French braided her hair over her shoulder and her eyes we're shining a brilliant green. "Y'all ready to go or do you two need more time to chit-chat?"

_Y'all?_ Dean thought confused. _Who the hell actually says y'all? _"Yeah, we're ready."

Adelyn pulled the car out of the garage, Sam sitting in the passenger's. She was getting back at Dean by sticking him in the back. She didn't want to talk to either Sam or Dean on the drive. She turned on the stereo and popped in a tape. The next thing she knew, she was singing along to Kansas, knowing every word of every song by heart.

Short of an hour later they were by the waterside. Even the death of someone didn't stop the shade-less beaches from being packed to brim. People were everywhere, towels laid out on the sand. Little kids were playing in the shallow water, parents yelling at them to stay within their sight.

"Where do you think we should start?" Sam asked.

"If you want to get the real stories, you probably want to go to the reservation. Most of the land is, but you should find the elders. They know the legends more than anyone else." Adelyn said trying to give them a place to start, trying to make herself useful.

"That's a good idea, but do you know where to find any of the elders?" Sam asked her.

"Nope, guess we're going to have to drive round until we find some of the houses."

Dean had stayed quiet during Sam and Adelyn's conversation. He was staring up at the clear sky. The sun was really bright, which caused Dean's eyes to squint. There was a lonely cloud rolling across the sky, fighting its way to make it over the sun; to give all of the people on the ground a moment of shade. Dean's eyes followed the fluffy white cloud; it stopped moving as fast once it reached the sun, almost like it was taking a break.

"Dean," Sam said getting his brother's attention. "We're going to drive to find some of the natives; hopefully they can answer some of our questions."

"Okay," was all Dean said as he opened the side door getting into the car. He was still focused on the little cloud that was darkening the sky, relieving some the people from the heat.

They drove until they found a house; they stopped in front of the old structure. The house was practically leaning to one side and the shutters were about to fall off. Adelyn stood in front of the house, and knocked on the door. Just to their luck, an old lady opened the door.

Adelyn smiled at her, "Hello, my name's Adelyn, and these are my cousin Dean and Sam, they are up here visiting. I was curious if you would tell us what you know about the local folklore. I hear you were very informed on the subject Mrs. Featherstone."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, wondering how Adelyn had figured out the old woman's last name.

"By local folklore, I assume you mean 'the water babies'?" She half said half asked.

"Yes indeed. As I had said, these men aren't from around here. I'm sure we could have found someone off of the streets to tell us the legend, but we wanted the whole story. Not what others say about it?" Adelyn said. She was doing all of the talking, the other thing was, she was good at it too. She seemed to have the old lady convinced completely, without flashing any special badges or pretending to be from a newspaper company.

"Oh I guess I can spend some time telling you young'ns things all about the legends." She said with a smile on her wrinkled face. "Why don't you three come in and sit on the couch. Would you like some lemonade?"

"Oh that would be lovely, thank you so much," Adelyn replied, returning the woman's smile.

Dean and Sam followed Adelyn lead to the couch. They all sat down, Adelyn in the middle of the two brother. "How did you know her last name?" Dean asked curiously.

"The mailbox dumb ass. It said 'Mr. and Mrs. Featherstone' on it." Adelyn whispered to him. Adelyn had always been good with coming up with things on the spot, she considered it a gift.

**Authors note: **You can all hate me! I understand. It's been so very long since I've updated. I've been really busy, and I apologize for it! I'm half asleep right now, so I hope you can forgive anything I might have missed. I love you all.


	14. Good Times and Bad Times

Adelyn, Sam and Dean sat in the old native's room, ready to hear the truth about the folklore. They hoped it would give them some clues to what had killed those fishermen, if anything had. Adelyn still believed it just to be that fault of the fishermen, while Dean and Sam wanted it to be supernatural.

The leather-skinned old lady entered the room with four glasses of lemonade on a platter. Adelyn smiled, "Thank you," she said to the lady who was taking a seat across from the on the rocking chair.

"So the legends of the lands? It's quite different than most people think. Though I'm not sure that all of this is true, it had been passed down through the family for generations." Mrs. Featherstone spoke to the group sitting on the couch.

"That's fine; just tell us all that you know." Adelyn said back to her. She had her hands folded on her lap with a polite smile on her lips. She was doing a good job. Better than Dean had expected the unhappy woman to do.

"A Paiute boy met and fell in love with a mermaid-like creature on a vacation to the California coast with his family. Determined to make her his bride, he brought her home to Pyramid Lake to meet his tribe members. They said she was not right, they forced the young boy to take her back. Before the boy had taken her away from the area, the angry creature placed a curse on the water."

"Not long afterwards, two sisters were doing their laundry in the lake. The older sister had a young baby whom she had left in the shade of a large tree while she did her chores. Disregarded by the adults, an ophidian emerged from the river, eating the child and taking on its form. When the mother went to feed her child, the demonic infant began to devour the young mother. When the sister and other tribe members couldn't make the baby release its grip, they called for a Medicine Man. A fateful deal was made: the demon would be free to inhabit the lake if the young mother was restored to health. People say that they hear the cries of an infant when they get to close to the Pyramid. "

"But you youngster's are aware that all of this is just legends? None of this real. My people, you see they have very active imaginations."

"We are aware, yes, thank you so much for your hospitality Mrs. Featherstone. I hope you have a wonderful day." Adelyn said standing up, letting the men follow her lead. Mrs. Featherstone stood up to follow them to the door.

The boys followed Adelyn back to the Camaro. Adelyn unlocked her door, sitting down in the seat. She was tired and was ready for a nap.

"What do you think?" Sam asked his older brother.

"I think we need to find out what's really killing these people," Dean said. "I'm gonna call Bobby, see if he's got any idea's."

"Well if you want to do that, go ahead, but you can do that without me. Let's go home, so I can take a nap and then spend time with my family. You guys can drive out here later, or tomorrow. I don't care."

Adelyn turned the key in the ignition. "Get in the car, or I'm leaving you here." She glared at them, waiting for them to move. "I'm serious. I will leave you here. Do not think for a minute that I won't."

The made the boys moved faster. Dean made Sammy crawl into the back of the Camaro. Dean laughed at the giant trying to fit comfortably back there.

"I think that this counts as cruel and unusual punishment," Sam protested.

"Shut your cake hole Sammy." Dean said angrily. He wasn't mad at his little brother and he didn't mean to take his anger out on him, but he couldn't help it. The girl just made him so frustrated.

The rest of the ride was spent in an uncomfortable silence. She was speeding down the highway at dangerous speeds; she just wanted to get back to the house. After an exhausting half hour in the car Adelyn pulled into the long driveway.

Getting out of the car, Adelyn took a sharp inhale, followed by an agonizing groan. Dean rushed to her side to make sure that everything was okay. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, ignoring the original rule that she had set with him.

"Are you okay? Is something happening?" Dean asked franticly. All of the anger he had felt towards her moments ago were gone.

"Its fine Dean, one of them just kicked me in the ribs. And a strong kick too, they're going to be just like their daddy." Adelyn said still trying to catch her breath.

"You mean funny looking and short?" Sam said coming out of the back of the Camaro after his brother so kind left him there.

"You might be taller than me, but don't think I can't kick your ass little brother." Dean said sneeringly.

"To quote the wise Dean Winchester, don't make me pull you too apart." She said deepening her voice, trying, unsuccessfully, to sound manly. "You children need to behave." Adelyn laughed at her own silliness. "Fuck you; I think I didn't a beautiful impression of Mr. Grumpy-Pants."

Adelyn scoffed and walked inside of the house, plopping down on the plushy couch. It felt like Heaven to her back. Six noisy children entered the house. Anissa ran up to her big sister and climbed up onto the couch with her.

"I've missed you sissy." Anissa said and hugged the redhead girl.

"I've missed you too baby girl. You've gotten really big. You're starting kindergarten in August aren't you?" Adelyn asked the young child.

"I am, I am!" Anissa said excitedly. "Daddy already taught me how to sing the ABC's. I can even write my names! You wanna see?"

"Sure sweetie," Adelyn said with a smile. Anissa hopped off of the couch and ran to grab a piece of paper and a pencil.

"You're really good with your younger siblings," Sam said sitting across from her.

"It kind of just happens. Sure, they can get annoying, but they're young and they don't know any better. Also if they're excited about something, it's not right to crush it for them." Adelyn explained. "When I was really little, I always wanted a little sister. It came a bit later than I expected, but it made me happy nonetheless. She's a sassy brat, but she's mine. Ya' know?" Adelyn looked up at the tall man.

"I can kind of understand that," Sam said.

Anissa came back and sat down at the coffee table. She held the pencil steadily in her little hand and started writing methodically across the paper. A-N-I-S-S-A K-A-Y M-A-C-M-A-N-U-S.

"That's awesome baby girl! You've got surprisingly good handwriting, way better than me at your age. You must be practicing like crazy." Adelyn bent over and kissed her on top of her messy curls. "Why don't you sing Sam and me the ABC's?"

"Okay!" She said standing up, straightening her shoulders. She began to sing, and surprisingly in tune for someone her age. "And now I know my ABC's, next time wont you sing with me."

"You going to sing with her next time Sammy?" Dean mocked when he entered the living room. Sam narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm going to go make that call to Bobby, if you need me, I'll be in the room."

Anissa decided he was going to climb up into the Sam's lap. "You're really big." She said looking into his eyes. "And cute."

"Awh little Sammy's blushing!" Adelyn said in a high pitched voice. "Kiss him on the cheek 'Nissa." The little girl did as her older sister instructed.

"Anissa, leave the poor man alone," Daniel said coming through the door.

**Authors note: **I am the worst person ever and I'm sorry. I haven't updated in a really long time, but I was really stuck. Also school started and I've been a wee bit busy with life anyway. I hope you all enjoy. Just to let you all know, I'll be 17 on Monday!


End file.
